Divergência
O mundo Fallout é um cenário anacrônico historicamente "divergente" de nossa realidade e fundamentalmente diferente do nosso universo e de como as leis da ciência funcionam. O conceito básico para tal cenário é um Mundo do Amanhã na metade do século XX, um futuro idealizado sob a ótica da Era Atômica. O mundo Fallout é uma representação satírica e pós-apocalítptica do futuro como visto pelos americanos entre os meados da década de 1940 e o começo da década de 1960. Cenário Mundo do Amanhã O mundo Fallout é cheio de robôs de limpeza doméstica que flutuam pelas casas, e o uso de armas de laser é a norma. Automóveis parecem com veículos de conceito Motorama dos anos 50: grandes máquinas cromadas e de traseira com barbatanas, ainda assim abastecidos com motores de fusão nuclear. Enquanto há muitos computadores de mesa similares aos de nosso mundo (apesar de serem equiparados aos que se tornaram comuns nos anos 80, com gráficos primitivos e capacidades de memória minúsculas), os maiores computadores ainda são equipamentos gigantes e de armazenamento em fita. Entretanto, os modelos mais poderosos são de alguma forma mais poderosos do que os supercomputadores do nosso próprio universo. Estilos de vestimentas, arquitetura, interiores de construções e mobília permaneceram profundamente influenciados pela cultura americana dos anos 50, e estilos populares desse período, como Art Deco ''e futurismo ainda prevalecem. Pôsteres e avisos também lembram muito tal década. Rádio, ao invés de televisão, ainda é a mais comum forma de mídia em massa, e produtos alimentícios são baseados nos popularizados pela era da TV-de-jantar (como macaroni and cheese em caixa, carne enlatada, Salisbury Steak, conservados de toda sorte, etc.). Ao invés do esforço em desenvolver dispositivos eletrônicos miniaturizados, a humanidade após a Segunda Guerra Mundial no universo ''Fallout ''investiu seus esforços tecnológicos em supercomputadores enormes (ex.: ZAX supercomputers), depois desbravando o poder do átomo, inventando geradores de fusão nuclear compactos e uma forma melhorada e minimizada de fissão nuclear, bem como robótica, cibernética e engenharia genética mais avançadas do que possuímos hoje em nossa realidade. Isso significava que itens como a power armor e armamento laser poderiam ser construídos, assim como grandes quantidades de rôbos domésticos, usados por muitos americanos antes da Grande Guerra. Muitos dos elementos de tecnologia supracitados ainda continuam funcionando centenas de anos após sua construção. Uma demonização do Comunismo, comum a ambos os universos durante os anos 50, permanece como parte da cultura básica americana no universo ''Fallout. Por exemplo, em Take it Back!, o robô Liberty Prime proclama, "Death is a preferable alternative to Communism!" ("morte é uma alternativa preferível contra o Comunismo), uma referência ao slogan jingoístico dos anos 50: "Better dead than Red!" ("melhor morto do que vermelho!"). Divergência história nas cronologias Os detalhes históricos da Divergence e o momento exato quando ela ocorreu não são precisos. O que se sabe é que aconteceu em algum instante logo após 1945. É difícil especificar a data, porque, até mesmo após a Divergence, as duas cronologias não são completamente distintas. Por exemplo, alguns residentes de Megaton no Fallout 3 ocasionalmente dizem, "Don't let them fool you with their hippie crap," ("não os deixe lhe enganar com essa baboseira hippie", e pichações do lado de fora de Hidden Valley bunker no Fallout: New Vegas contêm slogans anti-nucleares, pró-paz que remetem aos que eram usados na contracultura dos anos 60. Por mais que o termo 'hippie' existisse desde 1945, ele não havia se tornado um vocábulo popular nos EUA até os anos 60 na nossa realidade. Claramente, no universo Fallout, ''algo similar à cultura anti-guerra hippie surgiu. Política .]] Há várias diferenças notáveis entre as políticas no mundo ''Fallout e no nosso. Política Americana Os Estados Unidos mudaram drasticamente após a divergência de temporalidades, como pode ser percebido pela bandeira americana. Em algum ponto entre 1945 e 1969, os cinquenta estados foram consolidados (e no caso da Califórnia, divididos) em 13 commonwealths (palavra que seria melhor traduzida como "comunidades", mas podem ser considerados estados de poder mais autônomo), apesar de que, aparentemente, os próprios estados mantiveram um certo grau de soberania, a se julgar pela bandeira do estado de Nevada ao lado da casa do Doc Mitchell, por exemplo (bem como as várias placas de localidades adornadas com nomes de estados, ao invés de nomes de commonwealths). Não se sabe muito sobre políticos após a Divergence, apesar de Richard Nixon, o Presidente dos Estados Unidos de 1969 a 1974 em nosso universo, ser mencionado no Fallout 2. De acordo com o GNN News transcript, um presidente americano sem nome sofreu impeachment em fevereiro de 2075 por violar leis de trânsito a favor de pedestres (não se sabe se foi removido do cargo). No entanto, registros haviam sido humorosamente modificado por soldados, então não é possível averiguar tal registro. O registro também menciona que, logo após o Presidente ter abandonado diálogos diplomáticos internacionais sobre petróleo, "a economia americana viu seu maior crescimento desde a Era Reagan". Isso sugere que Ronald Reagan foi Presidente nos anos 80. Da mesma forma, não se sabe muito sobre a política americana no universo Fallout. Daniel Bird, Jack Smith e Argyll mencionam "Republicanos" (em Fallout 2, Fallout 3 ''e ''Fallout: New Vegas, ''respectivamente), o que sugere que o Partido Republicano americano ainda existia de alguma maneira no universo ''Fallout. Jack Smith também dá sinais de que o Partido Democrático existiu após a Divergência, quando menciona que ele nunca votaria "por nenhum daqueles comunistas liberais beatniks." Segregação racial parece ainda ter existido durante a Divergence, pelo menos visivelmente no âmbito militar, como era o caso com o tenente Thomas Morgan. Direitos civis femininos pareciam ter progredido, bem como maior acesso de mulheres à aura militar, como visto na simulação Anchorage Reclamation. Os Estados Unidos da América parecem ter declarado guerra ao Vietnã, já que comentários sobre o assunto podem ser ouvidos durante a sequência inicial do Fallout Tactics. Não se pode afirmar quando a guerra fora declarada ou qual teria sido a situação derradeira dela. Em nossa cronologia, os Estados Unidos nunca realmente declararam guerra ao Vietnã, apesar de vastos envios de tropas terem sido feitos entre 1965 e 1973. Política Global A União Soviética ainda é uma entidade política na cronologia da Grande Guerra. Em nosso mundo, ela se dissolveu em 1991, com a Rússia e as várias repúblicas soviéticas se tornando nações independentes novamente. A República Popular da China ainda lembra a China do nosso mundo durante a liderança de Mao Tsé-Tung, aparentemente o país nunca passou pela liberalização e reforma para livre-mercado que aconteceram no mundo real após a reprimenda do governo americano a Pequim nos anos 70. Cidades americanas Washington, D.C. A configuração de cidades no universo Fallout difere do nosso. Washington, D. C., por exemplo, é similar à sua contraparte real em termos de edificações notáveis e suas localizações, bem como design urbano geral, mas há mudanças notáveis. *Boa parte da arquitetura contemporânea pré-Guerra é de estilo Art Deco dos anos 40 e 50, e também modernista dos anos 50 e 60. *Os arranha-céus que definem Arlington, VA em nossa realidade, não existem no universo do jogo. *Edificações como o Smithsonian National Air e o Space Museum foram substituídas pelo Museum of Technology. *Bustos de pessoas aparentemente famosas no mundo Fallout, '' mas não no nosso, podem ser vistas em vários prédios. *O Capitol tem apenas uma escadaria na parte frontal, ao invés de duas. *O Mall (área central de Washington, onde o Capitol e o Monumento Washington são localizados) é menor e mais comprimido do que o real. *As conexões de metrô são diferentes; há menos linhas de metrô e as paradas são diferentes (no ''Fallout 3, há 3 linhas: vermelha, branca e azul; enquanto na estação real, há seis: vermelha, laranja, amarela, azul, verde e prata). *O Monumento Washington possui um esqueleto de aço, enquanto que o monumento real não possui. *O Pentágono está localizado em uma área diferente do universo real: no jogo, ele é localizado às margens do rio Potomac, ao lado da Arlington Memorial Bridge. *Uma rede elevada de monorail corre por dentro da cidade. Não há tal rede em D. C. de nossa cronologia. *Muitas edificações e memoriais construídos desde os anos 50 e 60 em nossa cronologia (como o Memorial da Guerra do Vietnã, o Memorial da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Nationals' Park, o Kennedy Center e o Newseum) ou nunca foram construídos, ou foram destruídos e totalmente esquecidos. *Fábricas permanecem um tanto comum, como era o caso durante a economia industrial americana dos anos 40-60, e, enquanto era profundamente automatizada com robótica, é relativamente primitiva para os padrões atuais. Tecnologia Computadores que ocupam uma sala! Uma das maiores divergências do universo Fallout ''é que a miniaturização rápida de computadores digitais nunca ocorreu. O transistor, inventado em nosso mundo em 1947, não foi desenvolvido no universo ''Fallout até a década logo antes da Grande Guerra, enquanto seu sucessor, o chip microprocessador semi-condutor, pode nunca ter sido criado. Como resultado, computadores digitais em Fallout ''são todos tape decks de rolo, que ocupam muito espaço. Os computadores pessoais mistos de tubo de vácuo/transistor são muito grandes e densos, enquanto telas são de tubos de raios catódicos monocromáticos, ao invés de paineis planos de cristal líquido como nas telas comuns nos dias de hoje em nosso universo. Dados são armazenados em holotapes ou holodiscos que armazenam informações eletromagneticamente em imagens digitais tridimensionais. Esses computadores são muito avançados em processamento, o que indica um progresso contínuo na informática (apesar de em um índice mais lento do que em nosso mundo), mas a tecnologia necessária para produzi-los em menores tamanhos nunca surgiu em larga escala: tecnologias como o Pip-Boy e androids requerem eletrônica miniaturizada para funcionarem. Também, sistemas operacionais que usam interface gráfica de usuário (GUI) nunca foram desenvolvidos; apesar de terem aparecido no mundo real nos anos 80. Interfaces de usuário permaneceram em etapas de linhas de comando básico, e menos frequentemente, em interface de voz avançada (como em computadores da ficção científica dos anos 50). Aparelhos televisores e rádios também falharam em evoluir além dos avanços dos anos 60, e a televisão continuou no mesmo formato monocromático das telas de computadores. Outro exemplo de tecnologia falha em evolução pode ser visto em câmeras. Câmeras no universo ''Fallout ''são massivas, com grandes lâmpadas de flash como as que foram utilizadas no final dos anos 50 e nos anos 60. Curiosamente, câmeras CCTV encontradas em jogos ''Fallout ''são tão compactas quanto as do mundo real. Várias referências a upload e download, bem como e-mail e comunicações interligadas, também indicam que, apesar de o mundo ''Fallout ''ser carente na maestria de tecnologia microprocessadora, outros aspectos de computação continuaram intactos, como a robótica, o desenvolvimento da Internet, e satélites orbitais de comunicação. Alcançando o Poder do Átomo No mundo ''Fallout, energia nuclear não era apenas utilizada em bombas atômicas, mas também integrada a reatores nucleares, que se tornaram fonte proeminente de energia. Reatores de fissão nuclear em larga escala que abasteciam cidades inteiras como em nosso mundo também existem por lá, mas em maior quantidade. Essas usinas eram pequenas e existiam sob cidades e municípios, como a de Nova York que quase explodiu ou a powerworks embaixo de Old Olney. Similar ao nosso mundo onde há uma prioridade em diminuir o tamanho de eletrônicos, no universo Fallout havia uma enorme preocupação em diminuir o tamanho de reatores nucleares. Eles foram reduzidos em tamanho, na medida em que eles poderiam ser usados em funções mais tipicamente ocupadas por motores de combustão interna do nosso mundo, tal como motores de carros e pequenos geradores elétricos, ou até mesmo baterias de fissão (fission batteries). Fusão nuclear controlada, a fonte de energia que ainda precisa ser aplicada pelos cientistas do nosso mundo, foi desenvolvida. Reatores de fusão foram usados como fonte de energia para veículos, assim como reatores de fissão, foram reduzidos para tamanhos bem pequenos para serem usados em células de energia (power cells), onde por padrão eram usadas para alimentar armas de média energia nas forças militares. Muitos dessas fontes de energia pré-guerra estão em funcionamento na época de Fallout 3 e Fallout: New Vegas. Um exemplo de funcionamento desses mini reatores estão em rádios e televisões pela wasteland. É visto no vídeo de demonstração de Fallout 3, em que um mini reator está pulsando energia em um rádio de ônibus destruído. Isso também explica a falta de cabos em rádios e televisões abandonados. Essa obsessão nuclear no mundo de Fallout viu energia nuclear e, em menor escala, materiais radioativos, sendo sempre utilizados quando possível. Mesmo vendo isótopos sendo adicionado em um refrigerante do tipo cola (Nuka-Cola), a um ponto de inevitáveis riscos à saúde por radiação ionizante. Esse mundo de obsessão por energia nuclear foi definitivamente encerrado com a destruição da sociedade pré-guerra. Ao longo dessa proliferação de energia nuclear, veio o risco de envenenamento por radiação por exposição acidental a radiação. Em resposta a essa ameaça, tratamento de radiação e tecnologia de inoculação foram desenvolvidas no universo de Fallout. Tais tecnologias ainda precisam ser realizadas na nossa linha do tempo além dos primeiros experimentos. Tecnologias Militares Todos os jogos da série Fallout usam uma combinação de armas fictícias e armas similares (ou idênticas) as do mundo real. Os jogos variam em sua fidelidade ao critério e lógica nas suas escolhas das quais as armas estão incluídas, bem como algumas das características das armas foram modificadas de seus "colegas" do mundo real. Armas Nucleares O desenvolvimento de armas nucleares no mundo de Fallout difere do nosso universo, em que a maioria de armas nucleares permaneceu em forma de bombas entregues por aeronaves, enquanto apenas uma minoria está miniaturizada em ogivas e colocadas acima de mísseis balísticos. Temos alguns exemplos de mísseis nucleares no jogo: o ICBM Minuteman no Fort Constantine. Outras áreas como o Fort Bannister e o Wheaton Armory, tem portas de silo para mísseis similar com aquelas encontradas no Fort Constantine, mas não apresentam uma maneira de lançar mísseis. Isso sugere que os mísseis nessas instalações foram lançados durante a Great War. No The Divide há uma grande número de ICBMs não lançadas, sugerindo que foram preparadas para o lançamento, mas não receberam o pedido durante o curto período de destruição em massa. Isso sugere que países com capacidade nuclear como Estados Unidos e China, tenham começado a converter seus arsenais nucleares em mísseis balísticos na época da Grande Guerra em 2077. As armas nucleares lançadas por aeronaves assumiram a forma das bombas de estilo antigo usadas nas décadas de 40 e 50, similar a Fat Man lançada em Nagasaki na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Embora a miniaturização eletrônica tenha sido realizada no Universo de Fallout, as bombas nucleares do final do século XXI ainda mantinham a forma da Fat Man. No entanto, em New Vegas, Mr. House menciona ter defendido a cidade de 77 mísseis nucleares, sugerindo que os Chineses pelo menos tinham acesso a um grande número de ogivas em forma de mísseis. Além disso, as informações nos terminais de computador encontrados em Washington DC Museum of Technology sugeriram que os militares americanos recomissionassem os foguetes espaciais Delta IX como vetores de ogivas nucleares. Além disso, as séries de mísseis nucleares "Minuteman" (Primeiro lançamento em 1962 no nosso universo) aparente ter sido desenvolvido e expandido no mundo Fallout, já que os mísseis "Minuteman XI" aparecem em Fallout 3 e Fallout 3 e Fallout: New Vegas, enquanto o Minuteman III é o mais recente em nosso mundo. Armas de Fogo Rifles de assalto utilizaram os projetos de armas originais das décadas de 40 e 50, como a AK-47 ou o G3. Há evidências que apesar de cronogramas diferentes, o desenvolvimento de armas no universo Fallout seguiu de forma similar o nosso. Picatinny Rails (uma tecnologia que só recentemente foi implementada no nosso universo), bem como o lançador de granadas e lançadores de granada M79, que foram desenvolvidas na década de 60 para a guerra do Vietnam na nossa linha do tempo. Os revólveres também seguiram projetos do início do século XX. Armas pesadas como lançadores de mísseis e a Fat Man, tinham desenhos únicos, como forros montados lateralmente e sistemas de carregamento de munição pneumáticos. Armas que parecem ser impraticáveis na nossa linha do tempo, como catapultas nucleares e miniguns portáteis, foram extensamente desenvolvidas na linha de tempo do Fallout, e atribuídas as tropas de linha de frente. Calibres de munições que não são comum em nossa linha do tempo como, como calibre .32 e 10mm, são amplamente utilizadas na era Fallout, enquanto munições comuns da nossa linha do tempo tais como .50 BMG, .45 ACP, etc. são raras na costa Leste Americana, porém são bastante comum na costa Oeste. Armas de Energia Lazer e armas de plasma existem no mundo de Fallout e são capazes de reduzir alvos á uma pilha de cinzas ou a uma poça de liquefação. Na verdade, elas são tão onipresentes que entraram no serviço militar. A série de rifles lazer AER e as séries de pistolas laser AEP são exemplos notáveis. Armas lazer automáticas como o Gatling Laser também foram desenvolvidas e empregadas no serviço militar. A maioria dessas armas de energia usavam células de microfusão, resultado do aumento do foco no aproveitamento em energia nuclear no universo Fallout. Armas de plasma, que utilizam eletroímãs e toróides para expelir plasma, também são muito comuns. Há também evidências de energia alienígena, como os blasters alienígenas ou o famoso "Raio da Morte" da pulp fiction dos anos 50 e dos filmes B. Armas Orbitais O universo Fallout tem 3 exemplos primários de armas orbitais. Uma plataforma de mísseis orbitais em Fallout 3, que pode ser usada via terminal em uma estação de Satélite; uma plataforma orbital baseada em mísseis altamente explosivos que destrói o Liberty Prime no pacote de expansão Broken Steel do Fallout 3; E o Archimedes II baseado em laser em Fallout: New Vegas. Ambos têm como alvo uma posição na superfície e podem eliminar qualquer ameaça. Entretanto, o diálogo e a informação no jogo sugere que existe uma rede interna de armas orbitais, tanto nuclear quanto baseada em laser. Um exemplo de um sistema de arma orbital do mundo real é a Sovietica 8K69 Fractional Orbital Bombardment System (FOBS), que colocou um veículo de míssil nuclear de reentrada em órbita terrestre por um período indefinido de tempo e alcance, capaz de lançar um ataque com velocidade sem precedentes similar à plataforma fictícia Bradley-Hercules do Enclave. A FOBS foi extinta em 1982 em conformidade com o agora extinto tratado de SALT II, que proibia a implantação de WMDs dentro da órbita da Terra. Robótica O universo Fallout se destacou na tecnologia robótica, ao ponto dos robôs se consolidarem na sociedade pré-guerra e servirem à uma variedade de papéis, tanto militar, quanto civil. Robôs andavam com animais de estimação da família, pegavam mantimentos na loja, cuidavam de crianças, personificavam celebridades famosas para a alegria do público e até lutavam nas forças armadas. Os tipos de robôs e suas características físicas variavam, desde Protectrons bípedes até robôs rastreados e flutuantes como o Robobrain e o Mister Handy/Gutsy, até o enorme robô Liberty Prime projetado para retomar o Alasca dos chineses durante a Guerra Sino-Americana. Robôs eram frequentementes alimentado por baterias de fissão e células de energia , o que significa que muitos sobreviveram ao holocausto nuclear de 2077. Outras Tecnologias Aeronáutica Aeronaves não são frequentemente encontradas no universo Fallout, mas há evidências que seus projetos não mudaram notavelmente após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, no fim dos anos 40 e início dos anos 50. Propulsão a jato foi totalmente desenvolvida no universo Fallout, sendo vista em aplicações civis e militares (tanto aeronaves militares chinesas quanto americanas podem ser encontradas). Apesar do desenvolvimento do motor a jato, aviões civis ainda usam hélices, como visto pela aeronave no Camp McCarran em New Vegas. O voo espacial humano também foi alcançado na linha do tempo de Fallout, sendo desenvolvido de forma análogica ao seu desenvolvimento em nosso universo, durante o começo dos anos 60. Em 5 de maio de 1961, os Estados Unidos supostamente realizaram a primeira missão espacial, e em 16 de julho de 1969, astronautas americanos pisaram na lua. No começo do século 21, as primeiras cápsulas espaciais deram lugar a foguetes tripulados que se assemelhavam às espaçonaves de ficção científica de meados do século XX. Mísseis balísticos, armas de satélite e aviões espaciais reutilizáveis estavam operando em 2077 Plástica Outra diferença tecnológica entre o universo Fallout e o nosso, é a abordagem adotada para o uso de polímeros plásticos. No universo Fallout, o plástico é muito menos prevalente do que o nosso, com vidro e ligas metálicas sendo materiais de escolha. Isso ocorre devido a escassez de óleo no universo Fallout, que é essencial para a fabricação do plástico. Seringas são de vidro e reutilizáveis, stimpaks vem em um frasco de vidro dentro de um invólucro de metal, etc. Embora água pareça vir em garrafas de plástico (PET), o formato e o tamanho dos recipientes que eles são principalmente parte de equipamento de laboratório. Preparações que são aplicadas na veia como os pacotes de RadAway e Blood também vêm em sacolas plásticas. No entanto, as forças armadas americanas empregaram diversos polímeros plásticos - a blindagem de combate militar é feita de avançados polímeros defensivos, assim como a T-51b power armor e os modelos posteriores de armadura de blindagem desta linha. Física em um Universo Divergente As leis da física no universo Fallout são em certos aspectos, diferente da nossa, inclinados a refletir a Science! dos filmes de pulp science fiction dos anos 50 e não da ciência atual dos séculos XX e XXI. No nosso mundo, nós sabemos que a exposição a altos níveis de radiação ionizante leva a doenças de radiação, câncer, e outras condições fatais. Entretanto, no mundo Fallout, a radiação severa nem sempre é fatal, e ocasionalmente produz mutações, incluindo aumento do tamanho e no caso dos ghouls, vida extremamente longa e durabilidade física, juntamente com um corpo em decomposição externa. Clássicos filmes de terror dos anos 50 como Them! ou Attack of The 50 Foot Woman, em que acidentes nucleares monstruosos fazem formigas ou pessoas gigantes aparecem, são bons exemplos da extravagância do universo Fallout em princípios científicos básicos. en:Divergence ru:Расхождение uk:Розбіжність zh:Fallout世界与现实的差異 Categoria:História de Fallout Categoria:Artigos em edição Categoria:Artigos para traduzir